


Something Right

by seaunicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Vanilla, a little dirty talk, and nicole is nicole, waverly is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing...whatever it is that they've been doing for about a month now. Nicole has been adamant about taking things slow and Waverly is 100% okay with that.  Because she has no idea what she's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I just wanted to write their first time with nervous Waverly and sweet, reassuring Nicole.

Waverly has no idea what she's doing.

This is what she tells Nicole every time they kiss. And Nicole is reassuring and sweet and wonderful, but that still doesn't change the fact that Waverly has no idea what she's doing.

They've been doing...whatever it is that they've been doing for about a month now. Nicole has been adamant about taking things slow and Waverly is 100% okay with that.  Because she has no idea what she's doing.

They arrive at Nicole's place, fingers intertwined between them, and Nicole fumbles with the keys as she unlocks the door. Waverly follows her through the door. It's not the first time she's been over.

Nicole has always let her set the pace, and always waits for her to make the first move, but this time, Waverly finds herself with her back to the door as soon as it closes behind them. She looks up and Nicole is leaning down into her, inches from her face.  Waverly's eyes glance I down at red lips and she doesn't even hesitate to press forward and connect them with her own.

Waverly's mouth is open and inviting and Nicole's tongue laps into it deliciously.  Nicole's hands squeeze her hips and keep her pressed firmly against the door. Waverly feels like she's dehydrated, and the only thing that can quench her thirst is Nicole's tongue.

When Nicole's mouth disappears suddenly, Waverly lets out a whimper of disappointment, but a moment later she's being whisked away to the couch where she's kissed again. Waverly feels a hot mouth on her neck, and her breathing gets heavier, and the soft nip of teeth makes her gasp. Waverly feels like she's on fire, and she needs it taken care of.

"Can we-- _oh_!" Waverly pauses when Nicole's tongue traces a path down her neck that makes her shiver. "B-bedroom?" she's able to gasp out before the assault continues.

Nicole pulls back and looks at Waverly closely, and the moment is suddenly soft.  Waverly feels so exposed, but also more comfortable than she’s ever been.  "Are you sure?" Nicole asks.  The tenderness doesn't pull Waverly out of this intense moment.  If anything, it makes her want Nicole even more.

"God, yes!" Waverly exclaims. She doesn't know how else to tell Nicole so she kisses her again, rough, and wet, and tugs on her bottom lip with her teeth.

Nicole stands up, bringing Waverly with her.  She picks her up keeping their lips locked, and Wavelry wraps her legs around Nicole's waist, and let's herself be carried through the house until she's placed down on a soft mattress.

Waverly's head falls back against the pillows, and she looks at Nicole, looming over her with that beautiful, confident smirk, and she's suddenly nervous again. And Nicole, as always, notices immediately.

"Do you wanna stop?" she asks, and the concern laced in her voice makes Waverly swoon.  Waverly shakes her head no, and when Nicole leans in and kisses her again, it's soft and gentle and passionate, and exactly what Waverly needs right now.  "Tell me what you want," Nicole whispers against her lips, and Waverly swears her heart melts in that moment.  She looks into Nicole's eyes, and feels a nose nudge against her own.  Her lips twitch up into the softest smile.

"You," Waverly gasps into her mouth. "I just want you."

Nicole tilts her head forward just barely to brush her lips softly against Waverly's.  Her tongue slides out and traces against her lips. Waverly's mouth falls open, and Nicole kisses her fully, but still gentle as ever.

Waverly’s shirt has ridden up, and one of Nicole’s hands makes its way underneath.  She gently pushes under Waverly’s bra and grasps one of her breasts.  “Is this okay?” Nicole asks.  Waverly suddenly can’t form words, so she just nods.  When fingers trace around her nipple, she lets out an involuntary squeak that makes Nicole chuckle.  Waverly pouts, but Nicole just kisses her again.

When Nicole's knee presses up between Waverly's legs, her breath hitches in her throat.  "Tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" Nicole says.  Her constant reassurances make Waverly feel so _loved_.

Waverly nods, though she's not intending on stopping, and thinks she needs to stop being so goddamn sweet because it makes her stomach churn pleasantly every time Nicole so much as opens her mouth or looks at Waverly with those eyes.

Nicole's knee puts a little more pressure between her legs, and Waverly's hips jerk up violently while a groan escapes from her lips.  When Nicole hesitates to move again, Waverly shakes her head furiously.  "Don't stop that," she grunts.

Nicole smirks and kisses her again, while their bodies move against each other in a rhythm as Waverly's hips thrust against Nicole, seeking out more friction for the burn between her legs.  Waverly is probably more aroused than she’s been in years, and they're not even having sex yet.

Waverly knows this won't be enough, so she takes one of Nicole's hands from where it was threaded in her hair and guides it between her legs. Nicole is hesitant, but rubs her hand against the seam of Waverly's jeans and, " _Oh_ ," is all that she can breathe out.  Nicole takes this as a good sign, so she unzips her pants and slides her hand inside, over Waverly's drenched underwear.

"Fuck," Waverly hisses, as she feels the pressure of Nicole's fingers against her.

Nicole kisses her, long and slow, with lots of tongue, and smiles into it.  "You're so wet for me," she whispers into Waverly’s ear.

Waverly has to bite back a moan at her sensual words.  Instead, she breathes a little heavier.  "Well," she gasps out, "it's been a while since it's felt this good."

"Well then," Nicole says.  She presses a kiss to Waverly's neck, barely brushing her tongue out.  "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Waverly Earp."

With that, Nicole's fingers push past Waverly's underwear.  Waverly can't stop the moan that rips through her throat at direct contact.  She's pretty sure she has a vice grip on Nicole's bicep, but Nicole doesn't seem to mind.  She puts another hand at the back of Nicole's neck to bring their lips together again as Nicole's fingers trace softly through her wet folds.  "F-fuck," Waverly can't stop the curse that falls from her lips when Nicole's fingers get close to the most sensitive spot, not quite touching it yet.

"You like that?" Nicole asks her, and somehow it's both sensual and genuine, and all Waverly can do is kiss her again. Nicole's fingers brush her clit and Waverly bites down on Nicole's lip.  Hard.

"S-sorry," Waverly squeaks out, but Nicole shushes her.  Her fingers rub circles on Waverly's clit, and Waverly can feel the pressure building up inside her.  "Oh, God," Waverly breathes.  She says it like a prayer, but next the only words that can come from her lips are unintelligible.

Pressure builds faster than Waverly anticipated, she feels like she's about to burst when they've only just started.  When Nicole's feels Waverly tense beneath her she moves her fingers faster, and before Waverly realizes what's happening, she comes with a loud cry.  She sinks her teeth into Nicole's shoulder as the waves pass through her.  She trembles as her orgasm courses through her whole body, and grips Nicole tightly, holding her closer.  Nicole's fingers move slower and slower until she's come down from her high and she rests her head back against the pillows in content.  Just when Waverly thinks the moment can't get anymore perfect, Nicole presses the softest kiss to the tip of her nose.

Waverly sighs in content, with a grin on her lips, and drapes an arm across her own face, covering her eyes.  "I'm sorry," she mutters, cheeks tinging red in embarrassment.  "It usually doesn't happen that fast.

Nicole settles next to Waverly on the bed and traces patterns into the skin of her tummy where her shirt has ridden up.  "Maybe everyone else was doing something wrong."

Waverly moves her arm and looks at Nicole, who's propped up next to her in bed.  Nicole looks at her like she’s a work of art, or the last slice of pie at a party.  Waverly feels alive under her gaze.  "Maybe," she muses.  Nicole leans in and kisses her again, soft and sweet like before.  One of Waverly's hands comes up to cup Nicole's cheek.

Waverly doesn't know what she's doing, but when a girl like Nicole looks at her and kisses her like _that_ , she knows she must be doing something right.


End file.
